Bring me warmth but cold kisses
by RavenDoe
Summary: The winter break has come along and Harry is left alone. As he is sitting by the lake, deep in his thoughts he catches the attention from an immortal teen. How will this end? Male x Male, Dom!Jack x Sub!Harry, M rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've noticed that my stories has kind of the same.. concept? Always Dumbledore bashing, they have to hide and Harry is this mistreated little doll. No more I say! Well ... to some extent.

I hope you'll like this story! And as always this story will probably contain **grammar mistakes **and **miss usage of the english language** in terms of spelling. - and i **apologize** in beforehand.

**Disclaimers: **i don't own the original movie / books or the characters overall only the plot and the OCC-..ness?

- also this is a male x male fic, though i don't understand why you would have thought differently..

**Parings: **Harry Potter x Jack Frost.

**Bring me warmth but cold kisses.**

Harry didn't like the heat, it always reminded him of the summers he had to spend at his relatives. The long days outside without any water or food, digging in the garden, mowing the lawn or running away from his fat cousin and his gang that was pestering him by playing 'Harry hunting'.

But Harry liked the warmth, he liked how the spring sun caressed his body with care, how it wakes up the earth from it's sleep and brings new life and growth. Although he couldn't deny it, winter was his favourite.

He wasn't necessarily the biggest fan of the cold but it had always comforted him in some sense. He liked to think of it as a blanket that putted everything to rest, the season of sleep. It was as if during winter everything had a chance to just rest and regain energy for the fallowing seasons.

He liked the winter frost in the morning and the holidays they would celebrate, his first Christmas in the castle would always be one of his favourite memories but also a reminder that he was all alone. Sure, sometimes he would have Ron and Hermione to stay with him in the castle during the holiday, sometimes he even got invited to stay with the Weasley's but there was always a nagging feeling of not belonging.

It was December 16th and Harry was still laying in his bed, the dorm was cold and empty except for Harry. He was the only one in Gryffindor to stay behind this year and although he knew he wasn't forgotten he felt alone. Hedwig, his long term companion and best friend, was usually always there to bump him out of his self destructive or negative thoughts but was forbidden to enter the dorm due to allergies and what not.

Ron had always been sensitive about the subject of Harry referring his owl as his best friend instead of him but Harry wouldn't budge one bit, Hedwig had been there for him through everything and always stayed, never left him and showered him with support when times got hard.

Ron on the other hand was hot headed, had a very short temper and got jealous easily. Harry loved him to bits but even though he was his first friend he couldn't replace the title he'd given Hedwig no matter how much he wanted to please Ron. Hermione and Ron was so much alike even though they had their own quirks, Hermione was smart but just as hard to work with as Ron, she was wonderful and funny but just as short tempered and easily offended as the red head.

Harry usually compared them as a married couple, they complemented each other even though Harry felt as if he was unsafe near them.

He had noticed how they sometimes distanced themselves from him time to time, whispering and casting glances. At first he thought they were concerned for him but after awhile it became suspicious and Harry didn't need to feel unsafe at school too, even though it was an entirely different reason.

Harry sighed as he got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to soak himself in the tub. The castle was colder then usual during the winter and even though he didn't mind it he needed his muscles to relax.

He didn't know when he stopped referring the castle as his home. It must have been after the third year when Sirius and Remus bumped into his life. He hadn't talked to them for three months and wondered what their were up too. Sirius was probably hidden somewhere in the order hideout moping while Remus, god knows where he is, was doing the same somewhere else. The last letter he'd gotten from both of them stated that they love him and hoped to see him soon.

He didn't know what to think anymore, as a 15 year old he shouldn't have to go through what he has already endured. He had lived in neglect and abuse all his life and then at the same time battling a bald maniac 'cause a prophecy told him so. It was ridiculous to expect a mare child to defeat an old mutated snake with knowledge he only could wish to gain.

The only ones with a realistic view over his life span was those who deemed him to die at the end of every year. But of course he was the ''Boy-who-just-won't-die, a famous orphan with a surprisingly large amount of luck. He guessed as the seasons, winter was his time to ''relax'' and regain his energy.

As he got up from the tub he noticed his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was longer then it had ever been in his lifetime, it reached his chest and was currently soaked in water. He had given up on trying to tame it and hide his scar with it since it always did whatever it wanted. Now that it was longer he was able to tame it but his scar was visible for anyone to see, 'why hide it when they already know who you are' had been his thought processes. He had dark circles under his emerald-green eyes, he hadn't sleep well during the month of December, not to mention the previous months, with all the stress it had brought him with the Umbridge woman.

He sighed once more and went to get dressed in his uniform. He knew that he wasn't expected to wear it during the holiday but when you only owned grey-far-too-big cast me downs you wasn't to keen on showing them off.

Harry knew he was short for his age but it had it's advantages, he usually got underestimated a lot which both pissed him of and gave him an opportunity to survive. He guessed it also would have been a lot harder to hide if he'd been as tall as Ron.

He chuckled at the thought of his clumsy friend as he walked out of the common room, he did miss them, miss the old times when they goofed and had fun in front of the fire place with a chessboard and Hermione sitting beside them with her nose stuck between the pages of her far to large book.

But he knew that it was hard with the war going on, everything Hermione read usually had something to either do with Harry or to find a possible clue to one of their quests. Ron avoided him at the times it was most dangerous and only got involved if it was necessary or unintentionally.

He knew the reason they were avoiding him and it wasn't because of Harry but the package he came with. By staying by his side, being the golden trio, they were just as much of a target as Harry. Their preteen life was compromised every second and just as much as Harry was grateful over it he was hurt when they pulled away from him the times it got to be too much for them, an option he himself never could choose.

He decided to skip breakfast and head to the lake instead, he wasn't hungry and if he was lucky Hedwig would fly to him and keep him company for sometime. It was just as cold outside as it was in the corridors, Hogwarts was a magnificent castle itself and he always felt as if part of him would always be left behind. As much as he would love to once again call the castle his home, he couldn't. Home was where you felt loved unconditionally, where you always felt safe no matter the circumstance and where you could just be without any worries about pleasing anyone.

''Where do I belong then?'' Harry voiced his question to the sun, hidden behind clouds but still visible without hurting the eyes. The lake was frozen, not solid but enough to not break if stood on for a minute or two. It was beautiful in the daylight and as his nose turned a slight rose colour from the cold he noticed a unknown presence. He couldn't see anyone but he felt watched. It wasn't unpleasant and didn't give out a threatening feel so he ignored it as best as he could.

He just sat there with his thoughts, back against the large rock with closed eyes. He enjoyed the sounds of the chirping winter sparrows, the soft hoo's from the owls and the playful wind blowing cold air softly thorough his hair giving of a pleasant feeling of peace. He only opened his eyes when he heard the familiar hoo's from his snow white friend.

''Good morning to you too, Hedwig.'' Harry giggled softly as he took the letters that was presented in front of him with a soft hoo. It wasn't something important just a letter from Hagrid who asked if he wanted to come over for a cup of tea this afternoon and one from the headmaster who wished him a merry christmas, seeing as he wouldn't be able to wish him it in person since he was going to travel during the break.

As Harry once again sighed he wondered if it was the only thing he would be doing today. The headmaster, how would he even begin to describe the man. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was usually wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

Dumbledore was well known to the wizarding world as to never be proud or vain; to be able to find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched. But Harry also knew that behind the mans kindness he was very manipulative when it came down to the war and whats best for the greater good.

Harry loved the old man as one would love a grandfather, they weren't as close though but compared to any other adult Dumbledore stood him the closest. You would have thought that Remus or maybe Sirius would be him closest but they hadn't been there, well in person that is to say.

Hagrid though, he was something else entirely. Harry looked up to the half giant as a older, way older brother. He was wise, and thoughtful but also naive and childish. Harry hadn't met anyone other than Hagrid whose heart could be so big and welcoming yet.

Harry didn't have pen on him so he rose to make his way inside to answer his friend that he would be there 3 p.m.

''Come on Hedwig, i'm sure we could sneak you inside the common room!'' Harry laughed when he received a sceptical look from the owl. It never ceased to amaze him how intelligent his best friend was.

What Harry didn't notice was the sparkling blue eyes watching him return to the castle nor the did he notice them fallowing close behind.

**A/N: **Okay so it's not so hard to guess whom those eyes belong to right? Jack of course! This is going to be sooooo fun to write! I have had this idea for like a week and i **MUST** post it!

I hope though that you all are as excited as I am for it! I haven't really read many stories with this parring so I hope some of you feel as goofy as I did while writing it!

So is there anyone you'd like to see bashed or am I free to choose as i please?

Now the big question is how will Jack make Harry believe? Read and find out in the next chapter!

If you have any thoughts, questions or concerns feel free to contact me by either leaving a **review** or by sending a **PM**.

-, See you next time gorgeous ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I see that some of you liked the story! It makes me all giddy inside ;U; I'm currently sick and listening to the Christmas song so i feel the need to write another chapter hehe ~

I hope you'll like this chapter and as always this story will probably contain grammar mistakes and miss usage of the english language in terms of spelling. - and i apologise in beforehand.

**Disclaimers**: i don't own the original movie or the characters overall only the plot and the OCC-..ness?

- also this is a male x male fic, though i don't understand why you would have thought differently..

**Parings**: Harry Potter x Jack Frost.

**Bring me warmth but cold kisses **

**-/** Chapter **2 **- Don't close your eyes

As he stepped into the common room his face flushed from the sudden warmth. He hadn't noticed how cold the rest of the actual castle was since there weren't any fireplaces or warming spells in the hallways during the break. It was unnecessary since there wasn't a large amount of students that would wander the corridors and since the teachers either kept themselves locked in their rooms or put up a warming spell on the occasions that they left the room, they didn't see the need for it.

There was 3 other students from Hufflepuff that stayed over the break, he hadn't recognised their names so he figured they were first years. Other then that the castle was empty, there were a few teachers like Mrs. Sprouts and Madam Hootch that left for the break, were? Harry didn't know and couldn't care less.

Snape hardly left his quarters unless the Headmaster deemed his presence to be necessary but it wasn't often. And of course he himself wasn't to be in the castle over the rest of the break so it was unusually quiet and Harry didn't know if he liked it yet.

The old toad was free to do her bidding but she was also to preoccupied with notifying Mr. Fudge about the headmasters were about and god knows what. He was happy to know that he couldn't have anymore detention with the horrid woman during the break, he didn't know if he could produce blood enough to keep the bloody quills running.

As he thought about the quills he shivered and rubbed his scarred hand unknowingly; a habit he'd developed when he was stressed or deep in unbecoming thoughts.

''Better write that letter right Hedwig?'' He told the owl as he rummaged through the desk by the window.

_Hi Hagrid, _

_Of course i'll come by, is 3 p.m alright? _

_Hugs, Harry. _

Harry read through the letter, nodding with satisfied. Short and simple but to the point.

''I'll see you there later okay? I have to make an appearance at lunch or who knows is going to search for me.'' Harry said bemused. The owl hoo'd and bumped her head against Harrys before flying off. Harry watched her fly until he couldn't see her anymore before leaving.

As he walked through the castle he felt that calming presence again, it felt like a cold winter hug compared to the overall warmth his body possessed at the moment. It wasn't unpleasant but he wished he knew what or who it was.

Lunch was quiet and Harry observed that the cold presence never left. The room was warm since there were around 8 fireplaces in the great hall so he knew there were something following him.

''You know stalking is a very unbecoming habit.'' Harry whispered but didn't get an answer he didn't know if it was because they didn't want to be seen or if there were some other reason.

Jack on the other hand had been shocked. The black haired teen had figured he'd been followed, he wouldn't say stalked.. He hadn't looked up though so he guessed he didn't believe in him but how could he sense him then?

''Hmm.. No answer? Is it because you don't want to be seen or am I just going crazy?'' Harry kept on playing with the food on his place as he talked to the unknown stalker. Still no answer. Harry felt the coldness move from his right side to his left so he knew that it wasn't just some cold breeze playing with his head, there were something there.

Harry wasn't hungry but decided to wait until he'd got an answer from the ground keeper before he would leave the hall. His plate started to frost around the corner in beautiful patterns and Harry felt himself smile, his stalker wanted to communicate; he wanted to be seen.

Before he could comment on it one of Hogwarts school owls landed in front of him, nipping at his toast.

_Ay coorse 'at is alrecht! _

_i'll lit hedwig rest until ye get here. _

_hugs, Hagrid_

Harry chuckled at the handwriting, knowing how hard it was for Hagrid to actually spell. He was always proud of the older man for small things like this.

''Well guess we'll have to go for another walk Mr. Stalker.'' Harry told the unknown presence as he made his way outside from the hall, he needed to go back to his room and get his scarf before going outside again.

The corridor was quiet and he could see the sun already setting in the west. It got a bit colder the darker it got and if Harry had been scared of the dark he knew that it would have been very bemusing to walk to the little hut near the dark forest. Now lucky for him he was used to the dark and always found it useful during his battles with bullies and maniacs.

As Harry was halfway down the hill he turned around to look at the castle. It was a very beautiful building in the daylight but nothing compared to the winter darkness surrounding the building. The candle lights and the shine from the starts made the castle absolutely magnificent.

''Beautiful right?'' Harry asked but didn't expect an answer. Jack nodded in awe, he was a sucker for enjoying the small things in life and this was one of the greatest pictures he'd ever seen in his now 300 year old life.

Harry turned around with a chuckle when he felt the presence follow almost immediately. He stopped though when a snowball hit him. He turned around and could swear that he heard a smug chuckle, well two could play this game. At the moment the comforting cold came from his left side and Harry didn't waste a second. He threw the snowball towards where he thought his stalker was and laughed in joy when it hit something.

''Hah! I knew you were there!'' Harry laughed in joy but started sprinting when he noticed invisible hands forming a new snowball. Harry had ducked and laughed all the way down to Hagrid's hut. As he was let inside and started taking of his coat he noticed how snow covered he'd actually been. Harry giggled softly in amusement, he hadn't had that much fun in years and to think it was all caused because an unknown presence.

''Look at ye Harry! it looks as if it has bin a snaw storm if i didn't know betteh!'' Hagrid laughed his bumbling laugh.

''You'd think so, wouldn't you.'' Harry answered back in amusement. He could once again sense the presence taking place beside him on the sofa. He accepted the warm tea cup from Hagrid and took a sip, enjoying the warmth it brought.

''So lad! What have ye been up te lately?'' Hagrid asked as he took his usual place on the huge armchair.

''Nothing much, thinking to much probably.'' Harry answered sheepishly.

''Ah guess that's understandable. Ah see neither Ron ur Hermione steyed behin' thes year?'' Hagrid said in slight concern, he knew how it felt to be left alone.

''No, not this year.'' Harry answered shortly, he honestly didn't want to talk about it; it made him feel selfish. He felt the presence shift even closer, making him shiver slightly. It wasn't unpleasant only.. different.

''Hagrid.. do you know of some sort of creatures that is unable to show themselves?'' Harry was really intrigued when he watched the thoughtful face of his friend.

'' Weel eh'd say thaur is few but they're nae somethin' ye want tae mess wi' Harry.'' Hagrid told him with a stern face, making Harry surprised. Mr Stalker had shifted away from him but Harry putted his hand down were he though the others leg might be, to keep him from fleeing.

''But isn't there any friendly once? Like... sprits?'' Harry noticed that as he mentioned spirits that the coldness seemed to sweep over him. He looked towards the window and noticed the frost creeping up over the glass, forming a human shaped form with some sort of staff throwing snowballs down on another shorter shaped form. He guessed that it was supposed to look like their snowball fight and got excited.

He looked to see Hagrid studying his face.

''Spirit ye say? .. Ah can not say i've ever dealt wi' a one before, nae as if they ever showed up in front ay me either..'' Hagrid seemed to have calmed down. Spirits weren't known to be a threat but of course, you could never be to sure.

Harry decided to end the discussion and to keep his stalker unknown at the moment. Hagrid kept on talking about his newly found obsession with exploding crabs, Harry couldn't see the appeal to them but as long as it made Hagrid filled with happiness he would gladly keep on listening.

Far too soon the clock hit five o'clock and Hagrid followed Harry towards the castle again, saying that he didn't want some spirits to whisk him away. Harry knew that Hagrid was only joking but also worried that he'd be captured by some death eater.

''So.. Mr. sprit then? What do I owe the pleasure of your presence for?'' Harry asked in amusement as he sat on his bed. He noticed that the window started to frost over and waited until he could decipher a message.

''Jack Frost?'' Harry uttered out loud. He was confused, the sprit of winter? He had only heard bedtime stories about the name during up growth when ''Dudders'' wanted it.

Harry's eyes widened when there suddenly stood a white haired teenager floating in the air beside his window. Harry waved slowly towards him as if to making sure there actually was something there, when he actually waved back Harrys face broke out in a bright smile.

''I see I now have a face to refer too, isn't it so Mr. Stalker?'' Harry said and chuckled when he received an amused glare.

''Haha, so funny.'' Jack felt his stomach flutter when the boy, Harry, giggled. It looked as if all of the stress and struggles where none existent. He flew to sit on the bed next to him and noticed that the kind smile and amused smile never left his features.

''How come i couldn't see you?'' Harry asked after a while of studying the teens face. He saw how Jacks smile fell and took on a more serious approach, it didn't fit him so instead of waiting for the obviously discomforting conversation he started to tickle him. It didn't go as planed though, after Jack had reacted to being tickled he tackled Harry to the floor, tickling him in return until he begged for mercy.

''Okay I give up! I- haha- G-ive- haha- up!'' Harry giggled out as he was trying to defend himself against the strong arms that was holding him to the floor while mercilessly fingers was tickling him.

As the hands stopped Harry softly smiled up to the face hovering above him.

''Feel better now?'' Harry asked in the same soft, kind and understanding voice he always used when he talked to a first year he found hiding somewhere being sad.

Jack didn't understand what it was about Harry that drew him towards him, that made him feel as if he needed to make Harry see him, to believe in him. He softly touched the younger males flustered cheeks as he watched the concern and kindness emit from the emerald eyes that shone even brighter in the moonlight.

''You believed.''

**A/N:** You like? I like.

How close will they grow and what is Jacks reaction towards Ron and Hermione? Read the next chapter and find out!

If you have any thoughts, questions or concerns feel free to contact me by either leaving a review or by sending a **PM**.

** -,** See you next time gorgeous ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Guys! I haven't slept for like .. 48 hours! I'M SICK! So you all better be thanking my cold because otherwise i probably wouldn't be posting today... MERRY CHRISTMAS BTW! 3

I hope you'll like this third chapter! And as always this story will probably contain grammar mistakes and miss usage of the english language in terms of spelling. - and i apologise in beforehand.

**Disclaimers:** i don't own the original movie or the characters overall only the plot and the OCC-..ness?

- also this is a male x male fic, though i don't understand why you would have thought differently..

**Parings:** Harry Potter x Jack Frost.

**Bring me warmth but cold kisses **

**-/ **Chapter **3 **- Guardian of fun.

''Believed?'' Harry kept on looking at the white haired spirit in confusion as he moved up to his elbows on the floor. Jack had flown to sit by the window, looking at the moon with a forlorn expression.

''Well it's kind of hard to explain, I'm not just a winter ''spirit'' to bring snow during the winter season. My job is to protect children during their growth, to bring them snowballs and fun time; just like all guardians. But for us to be able to protect them and bring them part of our centre we need them to believe in us, otherwise we'll get weak and forgotten.'' Harry was confused, sure he'd always been sceptic about spirits and all things magical but that didn't mean that he hadn't believed in it.

''Guardians?'' Harry asked when Jack seemed to pause, a sad, yet excited smile approached his lips as he thought back towards his friends.

''Yeah, you know like the Easter bunny and Santa? They're two of the first guardians to ever exits, they are able to bring presents and colourful eggs thanks too the beliefs of the children. Bunny gives them hope while Nort- Santa gives them joy.'' Jack knew by the look of Harrys face that he was both shocked and confused and another emotion he couldn't decipher.

Harry's world had yet again been blown open wide by the fact that the childhood myths he'd heard as a kid had been real all along. As a young boy he'd always written letter after letter to Santa each christmas and the times he lost a tooth he made sure it was under his pillow for the tooth fairy to collect. As he grew older he'd kept it up, not necessarily 'cause he believed but as something he could grasp onto the times he needed it the most. He remembered one christmas when he was 7, he'd been thrown into his cupboard right after making the christmas feast. He had softly cried as he wrote his letter to Santa wishing for a family, wishing to be accepted; wishing for love.

He had been disappointed when he woke up to the three being filled with Christmas presents but still not being included as one in the family. His relatives had been even worse on Christmas morning and he shivered as he remembered it.

Jack had observed the emotions passing the young teens beautiful face. It was something he could relate to somewhat, it felt familiar; the hurt, the longing and the disappointment. Jack wasn't sure but something by Harry's behaviour made him wonder if they somehow had done him wrong.

''So how'd you find your way here? I mean do you guardians come here often?'' Harry said as he tried to bring himself away from the past. He was genuinely curious though, during his four years at Hogwarts he'd never felt Jacks presence.

''It was really a coincidence. I was just roaming around Scotland, when i saw this huge castle calling to me and the next thing I know I'm following you around a supposedly magical school.'' Jack said as he shrugged, he hadn't known it existed any magic welding humans; thinking that it was just as much of a ''myth'' as they were.

''Well, Jack, I have to say it was a nice coincidence on my part. Today would have defiantly been less interesting without you popping up.'' Harry pulled himself of the floor and went to sit on the bed. He didn't really know what to think about the guardians at this point, if he had been failed then how many other children had suffered thought neglect and abuse without being part of the whole ''hope and joy'' cycle, it didn't seem right.

Jack snickered at the comment, he too was very happy to have met the teen, Harry was his first believer and even thought he seemed calm and collected, he couldn't wait to yell it in Bunnymunds face.

''Probably would have been covered in less snow though.'' Jack responded making Harry stick out his tongue in amusement.

''Yeah but what is the fun in that?'' Harry felt calm yet playful in Jacks company. He brought out the side of Harry that was hidden behind his impassive mask.

''So why are you left all alone in this cold, gloomy school? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?'' Jack joked but stopped his smile when Harry sighed once more today.

''I should, shouldn't I? Unfortunately I don't have one and compared to my relatives company this is paradise.'' Harry joked bitterly. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, he at least had somewhere to return at the end of the school year but he couldn't really make himself feel it.

''Harry I didn't-'' Harry shushed Jack before he could make his apology.

''It's fine Jack, I'm just making it sound worse then what it actually is, it's better for all of us if I don't return there until summer anyway.'' Harry was trying to give Jack a reassuring smile but Jack could see that there was more to what it and was not convinced. Instead of prying he decided to not pressure the teen, they had after all just met so with time he hoped to get to know the teen more.

''Well it doesn't seem to festive anyway, in the hut that giant man.. Hagrid? Talked about your friends not staying this year? What's up with that?''

''Oh, Ron and Hermione just wanted to celebrate it with their families this year I guess, I really don't blame them; Christmas is the time for family after all.'' Harry said a bit confused.

''Yeah, but I mean if they knew you were going to be all alone wouldn't it have felt better to somehow include you?'' Jack was a bit confused himself, he had been chased down the Atlantic last year to take part of Norths yearly Christmas party. They may not be family by blood but that didn't make them less of a family.

''I don't know, I can't really answer for them. But it isn't all that bad you know like for example, I wouldn't have met you.'' Harry was feeling a bit put out over the topic exchange but he was true to his word, he found great joy in Jacks company and it made him feel less lonely.

''Aww, how sweet.'' Jack said while fawning himself, faking being flustered. Harry giggled at the action, but threw a pillow square in Jacks face at the mocking action.

''Hey!'' Jack yelled loudly, faking being offended; making Harrys soft giggles turn into laughter. Harry was wiping tears of joy from his eyes and scooted over to give Jack place to sit beside him on the bed. There they laid talking about everything between heaven on earth, Jack explained how he'd been chosen by MiM to become on of the guardians, he told him about Sandy, North, Bunny and Tooth, he even told Harry about Pitch. Harry listened to everything and even asked questions refereeing to how they keeps track of the children and their beliefs.

''But have you never forgotten a child? I mean is it possible that the globe is somehow wrong?'' Harry needed to understand how it worked, he didn't believe he could have been forgotten all these years, sure one makes mistakes but for 11 years? No.

''Well the globe has always seemed bullet proof to me, then again i haven't been around for like 300 years so I'm not really sure.. why?''

''Well you said that your power increase depends on how many believers you have right? So if a child starts believing and then later stops it has to be due y'all not doing something right.'' Jack was now listening all ears.

''It usually has to do with age, after 13 or so kids stops believing..'' Jack responded, way deep in his own thoughts.

''Well how come? I'm 15 and it didn't take to much for me to believe in you, as a child I too believed in all of you but it's not like anything happened for me to really keep on believing.'' Harry reasoned.

''You mean you never received that hopeful feeling while finding an egg? Or that little gold coin under your pillow when losing a tooth?'' Jack asked surprised. Harry shook his head negatively, he didn't really care for himself anymore but thinking back to his childhood it had really hurt.

''It's not like I ever went on those egg hunts, I was far to.. preoccupied but those ''gold coins'' could have been reassurance enough, I think i still have the teethes in a small box lying around my cu- room..'' Harry said, saving his secret in the last second.

Jack was now sitting fully in the bed looking distraught down at the teen. They had failed a child in belief, how long had Harry kept believing until he gave up? And how many more children was being neglected by them.

''I- I don't know what to say..'' Jack confessed, feeling shocked and disbelieving.

''It's not like it matters anymore but you should really take a look at that globe of yours.'' Harry said as he too sat up, rubbing Jacks back in support. Jack was looking down at both Harrys action and understanding eyes.

''How can you be so forgiving?'' Jack asked, he had been angry and bitter over his years of solitude, making befriending him a lot harder then it should have been for the fellow guardians.

''Well it wasn't like y'all meant to do it right?'' Harry said as he stood up to get out his pyjamas from his trunk, it was around 11 o'clock, reminding him that he'd missed dinner.

''Yeah but still..'' Harry just shrugged as he pulled of his shirt, he didn't find the need to be self conscious he'd always felt like there wasn't much to look at so it didn't really matter.

Jack on the other hand was mesmerised by the sight, Harry was standing a short 5.6, long black hair that reached his shoulder blades, curling softly in the end. He was slim and had soft curves that gave him a more feminine feel. But concern also filled him when he noticed scars that looked as battle wounds.

''You've been hurt..'' Jack stated as he kept his eyes on the back. Harry snorted sarcastically.

''Yeah, being me it can't be avoided.'' Jack stood up and hugged the shorter teen in support.

''Tell me?'' Harry nodded and that's how they spent the reminder of the night. Harry talking about his Hogwarts years up until date. His encounters with Voldemort and about his peers constant mood swings, about Sirius and Remus wanting to be apart in his life but not making any efforts to actually be there and about his inner monologues about the whole ordeal.

''So you have no idea where that werwolf is?'' Jack asked surprised, by the way Harry was talking about them he knew Harry loved them but was disappointed with them.

''No idea, i'd like to think that he is somewhere safe though but he hasn't told me anything.'' Harry answered.

''Well they better be shaping up, I understand the problem your godfather has but come on.., an invite to the supposedly 'order hide out' can't be that difficult. I mean aren't you safe there with them? If it's hidden it seems to me that it's the place for you to be, safe and with family.'' Jack was internally battling emotions, Harry was constantly chased by a maniac and by the things Harry had told him he'd gathered that his childhood was next to nothing. His friends and fellow peers were there to support him when he did something heroic but also one step away when it seemed to be dangerous. The headmaster insisted on his safety but was only there when things went out of proportion. And then godfathers or what-ever being half-arsed when it came down to it.

''I guess, but it is what it is.'' Harrys answered seemed troubled and Jack didn't like it. When Harry had turned away from him, Jack peeked over to see if he was awake. Seeing that Harry was looking at the wall with a thoughtful expression he nuzzled his face in the crook of Harrys neck.

''Hey, no grumpy face; l'll stay with you.'' Jack said, he didn't know why he acted so.. mature but he liked this teen and wanted to be with him, to be accepted and wanted in return. Harry giggled softly at the friendly act and turn towards him.

''But don't you have duties to hold on to? Bring blizzards and nip at children's noses?'' Harry asked.

''Naah, there is more snow fairies that can keep up the work. It's just as important to be with a child in need and even though your not that small anymore I'd like to stay and nip at your nose instead.'' Jack said in a joking fashion but he was 100 precent serious.

Harry didn't know what to say so he just snuggled up to the teen and closed his eyes and with a final content sigh for today he whispered words that made the snow spirit know that change was in the air.

''Thank you, Jack.'' Jack held on to the dark haired teen as he slept and looked towards the moon. He didn't know what his new relationship was with Harry nor what it would bring them both, but he knew that Harry needed it just as much as he. And for the first time in forever Jack fell asleep with a smile gracing his immortal face.

**A/N**: SOOOOOO was it okay? I kind of want to bring the rest of the guardians in but I don't know if ill bash anyone.. I'm thinking of making Pitch influence Voldemort on his evil plans and bringing the guardians towards Hogwarts but I don't know yet, tell me what you think.

And just to point out, the guardians will be able to sleep in this fic, i don't know why they wouldn't but if anyone were to point it out, being utterly offended, now they know.

If you have any thoughts, questions or concerns feel free to contact me by either leaving a review or by sending a **PM**.

** -,** See you next time gorgeous and have a **merry christmas!**~


End file.
